


My King, My Liege, My Love

by KingOfLewds (KingOfDoots)



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfDoots/pseuds/KingOfLewds
Summary: After a hard day of work, Mao Mao still has one task left: an audience with the king. Let's see how this plays out, hmm?





	My King, My Liege, My Love

"My liege?"

Snugglemagne seemed to perk up at the familiar tone met his ears and sit straight as Mao Mao entered his throneroom. The poor feline was about to collapse from exhaustion, most likely from the odd string of monster attacks that kept hitting the valley, but he had promised the king an audience, and he would be damned if he was going to miss a single sitdown. He assured an equally tired Adorabat and Badgerclops that he would take his time and rest up before heading home and let them leave. No sense in them coming for a quick meeting, he thought, trying to push down a more intimate reason and the warmth that came with it.

He jolted slightly as a set of large, oh-so warm paws gently grabbed his shoulders and stared up to see the rather worried lion staring back. "While I appreciate the punctuality, dear sheriff, you look like you're fixing to fall over. Come, come," he urged as he led the warrior past his throne and further into the castle, despite his refusal. It wasn't until Snugglemagne finally told him to "be quiet, that's an order." did he hush, partly due to the command and partly because of the burst of warmth that coursed through him. He flushed when they arrived at a pair of elegantly designed doors, recognizing them as the entrance to the king's private quarters before he was lead inside.

He could feel himself become redder as the king sat down on the plush surface of the bed and patted the spot next to him, a clear request. He padded over and plopped himself onto the bed, giving an unheroic yelp as he suddenly sunk into it.

A hearty laugh boomed in the room as Snugglemagne took it upon himself to pluck the small cat from the mattress and onto his lap. "So sorry, I didn't realize you'd sink that deep. So, would you like to begin your report?"

"M-My what? Oh, yes!" From there, Mao Mao tried to recount his weekly account of everything going on in the valley, trying to calm himself as those paws continued to roam up and down his sides. He had no idea why they'd gone to his chamber just to talk or why the king was being so... intimate with him, but the soothing effect of leaning against his crush's chest and hearing his heartbeat slowly lulled him into a sense of comfort and he found himself unable to really care. As he finished, he allowed himself to simply relax, not minding the large paw that engulfed his own. It wasn't until he heard that soft laugh did he realize that he had began purring.

"Enjoying yourself, sheriff?" Snugglemagne asked, turning the other's paw around in his own to inspect it.

"I... I'm not gonna lie, this is rather nice." Mao Mao admitted, both to the king and himself. "It's been awhile since I've gotten to relax like this."

"Would you like help relaxing some more, hm~?"

The black cat stiffened as Snugglemagne's voice went from its usual airy lilt to soft and sultry, the tone sending a rush of heat to his lower half. "W-What did you have in mind?" he asked, turning around to face Snugglemagne only to be met with a chaste kiss.

His purring intensified as Mao Mao slowly let himself melt into the kiss, pushing back slightly and gasping when that thick tongue prodded his lips. He eagerly let it in, taking in the king's taste while the royal lion began kneading at his ass. He was quickly becoming putty underneath his liege's ministrations, and he didn't care. He'd waited so long, and he'd be a fool not to take the oppurtunity to be this close to his king.

A sudden swipe of a finger against his slit caused him to whimper into the kiss and buck against the fingers responsible, creating more of that delicious friction until it pulled away. He gave a soft whine as it pulled away, only to yelp in surprise as he was pinned to the bed face up. Without wasting any time, Snugglemagne went on his knees, gently pulled the feline by the legs until they were framing his face and began eating him out like it was his last meal.

Mao Mao arched his back as he let out a lewd moan, his hips canting against the king's face as he began swirling his clit around in his mouth. "O-Oh fuck, yes, right there!" he mewled, his legs beginning to shake from the pleasure. Just as he could feel the cusp of an orgasm coming, the king pulled away, face coated in juices.

"Would my good boy like more~?" he asked, wiping his face clean with a paw. The words sent a delicious chill down Mao Mao's spine and he nodded, spreading his legs wide for whatever the king decided to give him. He was confused when Snugglemagne got up from his kneeling position to rustle around a drawer until he saw a cherry red leather collar and leash get pulled out. His face practically matched the gear as the lion came back and slid the collar on, all while murmuring words of encouragement. Then came the leash, which was attached with a satisfying 'clip!'.

Snugglemagne watched the breathless hero's reaction as he tested out the new gear by giving the leash a quick tug and a simple command; "Here, boy". The black cat gave a small moan at the feeling of being choked and made his way to the floor, sitting on all fours and watching the king with half-lidded, needy eyes. Part of him hated how easily he submitted, but the other half was delighted to hand the reigns over. Deciding to fully play the role, he purred out, "What next, master?"

He almost couldn't hold back a laugh at the lion's suddenly flushed face, but managed to choke it down in time to listen to his liege. "I want you to strip and present yourself to me." Snugglemagne ordered, watching as Mao Mao began unclasping his cape and sash, and soon was standing on all fours completely bare, ass up and on display. The housecat couldn't help but look back as the king fished out his cock from his pants and he practically drooled.

It was thick and cherry red at the base, tapering down to a soft pink point. Small barbs rested at the base of it, and the tip had already begun to ooze precum. Snugglemagne caught Mao Mao starting and couldn't help but chuckle at the eager look in his eyes before rubbing the tip along his wet, puffy lips. "Someone's rather eager~" he chimed in response to the smaller feline's writhing, watching him blush violently at the comment. Before Mao Mao could protest, he slowly sunk himself into the wet heart below him.

"H-Holy fuck," the black cat mewled as he watched the thick length slowly sink into him, his stomach beginning to buldge from the size. By the time Snugglemagne had fully sheathed himself, a noticeable bump had formed and Mao Mao was visibly shaking from the overstimulation. Before the king could even ask if he was okay, the hero growled out, "Fuck me already, Master~".

Not needing to be told twice, Snugglemagne slowly pulled out until just the tip remained inside and slammed back in, delighting in the hiccups and mewls he received in return. It wasn't long until he settled into a rough pace, one paw on the black cat's plump rear and the other holding the leash taunt. Mao Mao was blissfully moaning as the king thrusted hard into his sopping core, juices covering both their thighs.

It wasn't long until the little hero came, gushing around the thick cock inside him and tightening up, causing Snugglemagne to cum not long after. As Mao Mao came down from his post-orgasm bliss, he could feel the king plant a kiss on his cheek before repositioning the two to properly lay down on the bed, with the black cat resting his head against the lion's chest.

"T-That was amazing, my lieg-"

"Just call me Snugglemagne, dear. No need for formalities anymore, hm?"

Mao Mao blushed deeply, burying his face into the strong chest he was using as a pillow. This wasn't exactly how he planned, but... maybe deviating from the plan wasn't so bad.


End file.
